


Tarlos Requests!

by trynabereal



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: I need them!, M/M, Requests, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trynabereal/pseuds/trynabereal
Summary: Due to no longer having a Tumblr account, I'm hoping to take requests here in the form of comments. I will write pretty much anything and everything. Let your creativity flow!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	Tarlos Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Due to no longer having a Tumblr account, I'm hoping to take requests here in the form of comments. I will write pretty much anything and everything. Let your creativity flow in the comment section!


End file.
